filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Korkenzieher
Ein Korkenzieher ist ein Werkzeug, mit dem ein Korken aus einer Flasche gezogen wird. Dabei wird zumeist ein gedanklicher Zusammenhang mit dem Entkorken von Weinflaschen assoziiert. In der Schweiz ist die Bezeichnung Zapfenzieher üblicher, während in Österreich auch Stoppelzieher gebräuchlich ist. Die am weitesten verbreitete Bauart der Korkenzieher hat eine metallene Schraubenspindel oder einen gewendelten dünnen Metallstab mit jeweils einer Dreh- und Zugvorrichtung. Letzteres ist im einfachsten Falle in einem Quergriff zusammengefasst. Aufgrund der weiten Verbreitung des Flaschenkorkenverschlusses sowie seiner Bedeutung wurden zahlreiche verschiedene Typen entwickelt, sicherlich auch, um mittels diverser Mechanismen die notwendige Kraftanstrengung zu reduzieren. Korkenzieher sind chiral. Entstehungsgeschichte und Bedeutung Auch wenn ein singulärer Zusammenhang zwischen dem Abfüllen von Wein in mit Korken zu verschließenden Flaschen zu bestehen scheint, wurden Korkenzieher erst seit dem Ende des 17. Jahrhundert entwickelt, als in England zunehmend Glasflaschen zu Aufbewahrungszwecken aufkamen. In diese Glasflaschen wurde nicht nur Wein, sondern auch andere Flüssigkeiten (Parfüm, Bier etc.) und Feststoffe aller Art (Kräuter, Gewürze etc.) eingefüllt. Zugleich wurde die Entwicklung eines Werkzeuges erforderlich, um den Korkenverschluss effektiv und das Glas sowie Verwahrgut schonend entfernen zu können. Hierbei wird vermutet, dass die Anfertigung der ersten Korkenzieher vom Spindelbohrer des Stopfbüchsenziehers - ein Reinigungsinstrument für Schusswaffen - inspiriert wurde. Seitdem wurden Korkenzieher aller Art mit stark variierendem Design sowie mit vielen technischen Raffinessen entwickelt und nicht selten wurden sie mit Symbolen verschiedener Provenienz versehen oder werden als Werbegeschenke produziert. Und so verwundert es nicht, dass sie ähnlich Taschenmessern zu Kult- und Sammlerobjekten wurden - die Korkenzieher-Sammler werden Pomelkophile (poma: Stöpsel; elken: ziehen; philos: freundlich) genannt. Einen interessanten und vielfältigen Überblick über Geschichte und Bedeutung der Korkenzieher gibt zum Beispiel das Museum für Korkenzieher in der Provence, dort im Luberon nahe dem Ort Menerbes gelegen und in einem Weingut eingerichtet, dort können mehr als 1.000 verschiedene Korkenzieher einer privaten Sammlung besichtigt werden. Einfacher Korkenzieher oder T-Korkenzieher und Kombinationen Datei:Korkenzieher 01 KMJ.jpg|mit Seele Datei:Korkenzieher.jpg|ohne Seele Datei:Screwdriver for lefthanders.png| Korkenzieher für Linkshänder: Scherzartikel Der T-Korkenzieher scheint die älteste, aber auch gängigste Variante zu sein und besteht aus einer Wendel oder einer Schraube mit Spitze, die an einem Griff befestigt ist. Der Freiraum in der Mitte der Wendel wird dabei als „Seele“ bezeichnet. Diese Konstruktion soll vermeiden, dass nur ein Loch in den Korken gebohrt wird, ohne ihn beim Herausziehen mitzunehmen. Ferner verhindert die Seele, dass der Korken dabei zerkrümelt. Der einfache Korkenzieher wird in den Korken gedreht und der Korken wird dann am Griff aus der Flasche gezogen. Da am Griff erhebliche mechanische Kräfte wirken, besteht er zumeist widerstandsfähigem Material wie Holz, Metall, Knochen oder Horn. Ein moderner Korkenzieher hat eine teflonbeschichtete Wendel mit Seele. Die Wendel sollte den Korken unten nicht durchstoßen, damit der Korken nicht in den Wein bröselt. Außerdem muss der Korkenzieher auch einwandfrei bei Kunststoffkorken funktionieren und mit geringem Kraftaufwand diesen senkrecht nach oben aus der Flasche ziehen. Ein derartiger Korkenzieher ist auch sehr häufig bei Taschenmessern zu finden. Ohnehin wurde und wird dieser Typ Korkenzieher entweder mit diversem Zubehör versehen oder ist seinerseits Zubehör anderer Gerätschaften. So finden sich Korkenzieher mit Flaschenöffnern, Taschenbesteck und dergleichen kombiniert oder - im klassischen Zusammenhang mit den einzelnen Handlungen zum Öffnen einer Weinflasche - mit Sporn, Messer (zum Aufschneiden der Folie), Wachsbrecher oder Bürste versehen. Korkenzieher werden aber kombiniert mit Pfeifenstopfern, Lederlochern, Schnürnadeln oder sind Teil sogenannter Multifunktionstools. Kellnermesser Datei:Kellnermesser p1000026.jpg|einfach Datei:Kellnermesser 2.jpg|Variante 1. und 2. In der Gastronomie wird fast ausschließlich mit diesem Modell oder Abwandlungen davon gearbeitet. Der Deutsche Carl F.A. Weinke ließ sich 1883 diese Erfindung patentieren. Mit einem kleinen Messer kann zunächst die Kapsel am Flaschenhals abgetrennt werden. Die Spindel wird dann in einem leichten Winkel in der Mitte des Korkens angesetzt. Hiernach wird sie aufgerichtet und gerade so weit wie möglich eingedreht. Dabei sollte der Korken nicht durchstochen werden, damit keine Korkstücke in den Wein geraten. Dann wird der Hebel am Flaschenhals angesetzt, so dass der Korken mit Hilfe der Hebelwirkung sanft und trotzdem zügig aus der Flasche befördert werden kann. In der gehobenen Gastronomie betreuen speziell ausgebildete Sommeliers die jeweiligen Weinkeller und besitzen in der Regel ihre eigenen speziellen Sommeliermesser, in der Ausführung sehr ähnlich dem abgebildeten Kellnermesser, nur sehr viel eleganter und edler in der Verarbeitung. Die Haken am Ansatz des Hebels sind zum Öffnen von Kronenkorken. Das Kellnermesser wird zwischenzeitlich auch mit einem Gelenk am Hebel bzw. einem Doppelhebel als sinnvolle Erweiterung angeboten. Das Kellnermesser kann so zweimal angesetzt werden und lange Korken (die vor allem bei hochwertigen Weinen verwendet werden) brechen nicht so leicht ab. Diese Variante wurde von Bottletool entwickelt; der Griff, der den Hebel verlängert, verhindert ein Abrutschen vom Flaschenhals. Tisch- und Hebelkorkenzieher Datei:Tischkorkenzieher.jpg|Tischkorkenzieher Datei:Korkenzieher BMK.jpg|Hebelkorkenzieher Der Tischkorkenzieher ist dazu geeignet, in zügiger Abfolge eine große Anzahl von Flaschen zu öffnen. Er ist fest mit der Tisch- oder Arbeitsplatte verbunden. Die Flasche wird von unten gegen den Korkenzieher gedrückt. Dann wird der Hebel nach vorne bewegt, wobei sich eine Spindel in den Korken bohrt. Im letzten Schritt wird der Hebel zurückgelegt und der Korken löst sich aus der Flasche. Die Wirkungsweise des Hebelkorkenziehers ist die gleiche wie beim Tischkorkenzieher. Der Unterschied liegt darin, dass der Hebelkorkenzieher ein mobiles Handgerät ist. Er hat eine zangenartige Vorrichtung, die mit einer Hand dazu benutzt wird, um die Flasche zu fixieren. Mit der anderen Hand wird der Hebel bedient. Flügel- und Scherenkorkenzieher Datei:Corkscrew P1150886.jpg|Flügelkorkenzieher Datei:Corkscrew.JPG|Glockenkorkenzieher mit Scherenmechanismus Der Flügelkorkenzieher ist ein einfach zu handhabender Korkenzieher. Dabei wird zunächst der Ring (auch Glocke oder Cage genannt) auf den Flaschenhals aufgesetzt, um sodann die Spindel in den Korken hinein zu drehen, bis der Ring festsitzt, wobei sich die Hebel (Flügel) an beiden Seiten nach oben bewegen. Hiernach werden die Flügel nach unten gedrückt, wodurch über das Gewinde der Korken herausgezogen wird. Beim Scherenkorkenzieher wird die Schneide wie üblich eingedreht, bis der Ring auf den Flaschenrand aufsetzt, wobei der im oberen Teil befindliche Scherenmechanismus so lange zusammengefaltet ist. Zum Herausziehen des Korkens zieht man den Griff oberhalb des Scherenmechanismus. Das Herausziehen des Korkens ist durch die in diesem Fall zum Tragen kommende Untersetzung wesentlich leichter als bei einem einfachen Korkenzieher. Wie auch beim Kellnermesser besteht der Vorteil bei diesen Modellen in der Kraftersparnis. Sie bedienen sich des Hebelgesetzes zur Verringerung des Kraftaufwandes. Überdruckkorkenzieher miniatur|Überdruck-Korkenzieher Als eine der originellsten Erfindung des letzten Jahrhunderts kann der in den 1960er Jahren entwickelte Überdruckkorkenzieher angesehen werden. Dabei wird eine Hohlnadel durch den Korken in die Flasche gestoßen. Durch diese Hohlnadel wird dann Gas (z. B. Luft) in die Flasche gepumpt, so dass ein Überdruck entsteht, der den Korken aus der Flasche drückt. Überdruckkorkenzieher konnten sich aufgrund publik gewordener Unfälle gegenüber mechanischen Modellen nicht durchsetzen und werden im Handel kaum noch angeboten. Bei sehr fest sitzenden Korken kann es zu einem sehr plötzlichen Herausschnellen des Korkens kommen. Überdruckkorkenzieher dürfen auf keinen Fall bei Flaschen verwendet werden, die nicht rotationssymmetrisch sind, wie z.B. beim Bocksbeutel, weil solche Flaschen dem Überdruck nicht standhalten können und platzen würden. Außerdem besteht durch die Nadel eine erhebliche Verletzungsgefahr - sogar mit tödlichen Folgen durch Eindringen von Luft oder Gas in den Körper. Und dennoch hat der Überdruck-"Korkenzieher" 1978 eine gewisse Popularität als "Verbrecherwaffe" in einer Folge der bekannten Columbo-Serie erlangt. Glockenkorkenzieher Datei:Spindelkorkenzieher beim Rausdrehen.jpg|Beim Herausdrehen Bei dem in den ersten beiden Bildern dargestellten Modell ist die Schneide in Verlängerung eines Gewindes ausgeführt. Die Spindel wird in den Korken gedreht. Ist sie vollständig eingedreht, so wird durch einen Umschaltmechanismus der Drehgriff am oberen Ende auf das Gewinde geschaltet und der Korken wird herausgezogen. Datei:Spiral-Korkenzieher.jpg|Glockenkorkenzieher mit Spiralgewinde Datei:Tire_Bouchon.JPG|Glockenkorkenzieher mit zwei Drehgriffen Eine Variante des Glockenkorkenziehers enthält nicht zwei Arten von Gewinde, sondern nur eine durchgehende mit Teflon beschichtete Schneide „mit Seele“, also eine Wendel. Nach dem Aufsetzen dreht man zunächst die Wendel so lange in den Korken, bis die Glocke aufsetzt. Beim Weiterdrehen der Wendel durch den Korken zieht diese Wendel den Korken dann aus der Flasche. Das zweite Bild zeigt einen Glockenkorkenzieher mit zwei Drehgriffen. Der obere Griff dient, wie üblich, zum Eindrehen der Schneide in den Korken. Der untere Griff dreht das hier in Holz ausgeführte Gewinde und hebt den Korken heraus. Federzungen-Korkenzieher miniatur|Federzungen-Korkenzieher und Hülle Er besteht aus zwei unterschiedlich langen Zungen aus Federstahl im Abstand der Weite eines Flaschenhalses an der Innenseite. Mit dem Federzungen-Korkenzieher kann man nicht nur einen Korken entfernen, sondern man kann damit auch einen Korken in die Flasche einsetzen. Der Korken bleibt bei beiden Vorgängen unbeschädigt. Der Vorgang des Korkenziehens erfolgt in der Weise, dass zunächst die Zungen rechts und links zwischen Korken und Flaschenhals angesetzt werden, diese sodann in einer wippenden Bewegung zwischen Korken und Hals ganz hinbewegt werden, um hiernach den Korken unter Zug aus der Flasche herauszudrehen. Und umgekehrt: Wird ein Korken zwischen die Zungen gesetzt, so kann dieser in die Flasche hineingedreht und danach das Werkzeug wieder herausgewippt werden. Die Anwendung erfordert einige Übung. Für Plastikkorken ist der Federzungen-Korkenzieher eher nicht geeignet. Weitere Werkzeuge * Lässt sich der Korken nicht entfernen, kann mit einer Portweinzange der Flaschenhals abgetrennt werden. Weblinks * Korkenziehertypen beim Verein Korkenzieherfreunde * Sieben Katalogseiten mit Korkenziehern im Grosshandelskatalog der ehem. Fa. G. B. Wiss Söhne, Thüringen um 1925 * Virtuelles Korkenziehermuseum (englisch) * The history of the corkscrew (englisch) * "Collection privée Tire-bouchons" (private Sammler-Website mit Suchfunktion und sehr ausführlichen Angaben; französisch) * Musee du Tire-Bouchon (Internetseite eines französischen Weinguts mit Korkenzieher-Museum; französisch) Kategorie:Küchenwerkzeug Kategorie:Wein als Thema